Final Destination 4
by Prince Britto
Summary: [R&R please?] Ian and Erin were the only survivors of what happened in McKinley. What happens when death comes back to get them...and their new found friends in Bluegrove? Can they survive again?I KNOW THEY DIED IN THE MOVIE. I DON'T CARE!
1. Ian and Erins Life in Bluegrove

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination, nor am i related to anybody in it in any way.-Although, I do totally wish I was WITH Kris Lemche-I won't deny that.- This is just my fanfiction story. I know that Ian and Erin died in the third one. I don't care. I love the two of them. To me, they aren't dead. To me, they are very much alive. If you don't like that, then don't read it, because, I'm not changing it for anyone. Ian and Erin are the best. Oh yeah, sorry about any bad spelling/grammer. I only have WordPad on this computer and am slightly deslexic. Sorry. I try my best to spell!_**

Erin smiled as her last class of the day ended. That day seemed to have taken forever. She never thought it was going to end. It was probably because it had been _exactly_ a year since the train crash. The train crash, that killed Wendy, Kevin, and Julie. Next to Ian and Erin, they had been the last of the survivors of the Roller Coaster accident that same year in McKinley. All she could think about, was everyone that died last year. All those kids at their old school.

Although Erin didn't want to admit it to Ian, she believed what Wendy said. Atleast, now she did. If her and Ian hadn't almost died that night at Build It, she probably wouldn't believe her. But, after that and the train crash, she believed her. She felt bad that she hadn't before. But, she wasn't going to regret it. There was no way she could change it. Especially not now. She tried to convince herself that it all just happened because Wendy was convinced that it was going to happen. That every death, and her mere death, were all just odd coincidences.

Her smile grew as Ian came into site about seven doors down the hall. She played with a strand of her long, red, wavy hair as she walked towards Ian. He smiled back at her, and adjusted his heavy 'paperboy' bag on his shoulder.

"Hey, Pip." Ian smiled at her as she reached him. He ran a hand through his shaggy black hair. The two were on their fifth year together. She loved him so much, and was glad that he had chosen her all those years ago. The thought of another being in his arms bugged her.

"Hey, Zip."

His smile grew and he kissed her passionately. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He was glad that he hadn't lost her that night at Build It. They were lucky to have survived that night. That they "cheated death" and survived. Ian didn't believe Wendy and Kevin saying that death was going to come back and get them all. If it was true, why hadn't he and Erin died yet? Either way, he was glad they hadn't. Erin was his everything, he wasn't one to believe in that kind of shit. He thought that everyone had started to die after their premonitions was that they were convinced that it would happen. That they lead to everyone's death. The night at Build It, he and Erin almost died because they were so distracted by Wendy and Kevin, that they did a bad job. He was sure that they somehow caused everyone's deaths. Not that "Death had a plan."

"How was your day, babe?" he asked after breaking the kiss. He gently took her hand as they started to walk.

"Mine was alright." she watched their fingers lace together. Her smile grew some more. "How about yours?"

"Mine was okay. Very long and boring. As always." He laughed.

"Yeah. Mine was long and boring too. Thats school for you." Erin shrugged, looking back up into his eyes. She had to admit, University. did go by faster then high school ever did. Even though, high school did go by pretty fast.

"Let's drop out." he laughed even thought he was being serious.

"I would...but it cost my family a lot of money to get into University... probably not the best idea that we drop out."

"So? Money is over-rated."

"My parents would kill me, Ian. You know that."

"Don't tell them. I wouldn't. I mean...it's not like we even live in McKinley anymore. We are seven hours away. By the time they got here to kill us, we'd be long gone." he stopped walking and looked into her eyes and gently put one hand on her cheek. "Our dream, remember? When we graduated, we said we weren't going to College or University. We said we'd get as far away from McKinley as possible. Just the two of us?"

Erin bit the inside of her lip slightly as she looked deeply into Ian's eyes. She remembered when they said that. "Yeah, we should live our dream. But...maybe we should finish this semester up first. I mean, there is only a week left."

"Okay." he smiled and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. "So, next week we take off then?"

"Yes. Next week we will take off." she kissed him back.

Ian's smile grew, and the two started to walk again. They walked to and from Bluegrove University almost everyday since they only lived about ten minutes away.

Bluegrove was a very small town, but it had a pretty good University. It wasn't a very exciting town to live in. The mall was pretty little, and the movie theatre sucked, the movies were never out in time. You usually had to wait atleast a week. Sometimes it took up to four weeks for the movie you wanted to see to get there. But, it was the best University that both could get into. Not that it mattered anymore.

Erin smiled as they stepped outside. It was beautiful. A few clouds were in the sky which was as blue as blue could be. She took a deep breath as she looked around. It had rained since she had been outside last. She loved everything about rain, from the smell to the sound.

As they grew closer to their house, Erin went into her backpack and pulled out her house key. The only time Ian ever had his was when he was driving his van. A lot of people thought of her as the responsible one of the two. She sighed as she unlocked the door of their house. It felt good to be home. After both set their bags down outside their bedroom door, they went into the living room. Ian was the first to sit down on the couch. Once he was comfortable, he looked up at Erin and smiled. He motioned her to sit down beside him.

She sat down beside him with a smile. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she rest her head on his shoulder. They were the perfect couple. Nothing could seperate the two. As long as they were together, they were happy. When she was in his arms, she felt like nothing could ever hurt her. Nothing could have ever made him happier than Erin.

Erin was almost asleep in Ian's arms when she heard some children screaming outside. The kid that lived next door hardly ever had friends over. He was usually a quite boy. But not today, his scream pierced her ears. The scream...that reminded her of Wendy's that night on the Roller Coaster, a year and a half previous.

_Ian and Erin walked around the Amusment Park. It was a thing at their school, McKinley High, for all the senior students. As they walked, they looked at all the rides and games. His hand held onto hers tightly, but not too tightly. The two were so happy together, and had been for three and a half years. Both loved each other very much. _

_As they walked, Ian looked at the roller coaster, Devils Flight. He looked at his girlfriend and smiled. "Do we want to go on it?"_

_Erin nodded and smiled. "yes." _

_Since it was such a long line up, they decided to use their flashpass. They got it stamped, but they still had an hour to wait. They walked around some more. At one of the game booths, Wendy had come up to them to take a picture. Neither of them had wanted their picture taken at that moment. They hardly ever did. Both hated pictures. Erin fingered the camera while covering her face, and Ian tried to push Wendy away. Both thought that it was a little bit strange that Wendy wanted a picture of them for the yearbook. They hardly talked anyway. _

_Ian and Erin were outcasts at their school. Very few people liked them. But, they were okay with it. They had each other, and thats all that mattered. They also had a few other friends. Well,more __acquaintance__s then friends. _

_"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel. You know...just to pass the time." Ian smiled as he saw the Ferris Wheel._

_Erin looked at it and shrugged. "Sure. Let's go." She took his hand, and the two headed towards it. The two got onto the ride quickly. Erin didn't really like Ferris Wheels, but she never told Ian that. She could easily get onto the Roller Coaster, but hated Ferris Wheels. But, she got on it with Ian anyway. Her heart started to beat faster as they were raised high into the air. She kept her hand in Ian's the entire time, not letting go. _

_Ian could tell that she was nervous. He carefully let go of her hand, and put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. He moved carefully so that he didn't rock their seat at all. Ian held her closley as she rest her head on his shoulder. Even somewhere she was this scared, she felt safe at that moment. That moment, in Ian's arms._

_When the ride ended, Ian took her hand again. As they walked off, he looked at her with concern. "Why didn't you tell me you were scared of the Ferris Wheel?"_

_Erin blushed, looking into his eyes. "Because...I wanted to go on it. I was with you. You make me feel safe. No matter where I am."_

_He smiled and kissed her before they started to walk around again. Finally, after another half an hour, they headed to the Roller Coaster and stood in line. Erin stood infront of Ian, and he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his head on her shoulder. He gently kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. "I love you, Erin."_

_"I love you too, Ian." she smiled, putting her hands over his. _

_They were standing behind Ashley, Ashlynn and Frankie. Of course, Frankie was being a pervert. He had his camera in the girls' faces, and was trying to get them to 'lift their hands and cup them slightly so it would look like they were holding the Devil's balls.' Ian and Erin rolled their eyes as they listened to the three. Even though they didn't like the girls, they almost felt bad for them at that moment._

_Moments later, they were boarding the Roller Coaster. Before it had even started, Wendy started to freak out. She claimed that she had seen the Roller Coaster crash, and a group of kids got off. Ashley, Ashlynn, Frankie, Lewis, Ian, Erin, Julie, Perry, Kevin, and of course, Wendy. Ian and Erin weren't planning on getting off. But, when Kevin was getting mad at Lewis, he hit Erin by accident. That pissed Ian off, so he attacked him. Kevin, Wendy, Lewis, Ian and Erin were all kicked off the ride. That is when the others left behind them. _

_Ian and Erin were mad that they got kicked off, and that they had to wait in the line now. They went to stand at the end of the line. Seconds later, the Roller Coaster they had just got off of crashed. Both were a bit mortified, but glad that they had gotten off, and that they were safe. Ian took Erin's hand, and they walked over to his van, in such shock, that they didn't speak. The drive home was pretty quiet as well. _

_As Ian pulled into Erin's driveway, he looked over at her. He ran a hand through her red curly hair and smiled slightly, "I'm glad we got off of that ride."_

_"Me too." She replied, managing a weak smile. Leaning over, she kissed him. "Night, Ian. See you tomorrow?"_

_He kissed her back. "Of course. Night." He watched her go into the house. Once she was in, he looked at her bedroom window. The light turned on and she came to the window. She waved to him as he drove off. _

Erin screamed and sat up straight. She looked around. Once she realized where she was, she calmed down a bit.

Ian looked at her, his eyes filled with concern. "Erin...are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine. Just...thinking of the night where the Roller Coaster crashed. That's all. I mean...we almost died that night."

"But we didn't. We are still here. There is nothing to worry about. I promise you, Pip." he told her reassuringly, looking into her eyes. "Everything is going to be okay. We had two near death experiences, but, we aren't dead. There is a reason for that."

"Yeah, your right." she smiled and kissed him.

After a moment of silience, Ian looked around. He noticed that the sun would be setting soon, and he smiled at the thought. "Want to go down to the beach for a bit?"

"Yeah, sure. That sounds nice." she smiled at him after nodding.

The two slipped on some sandals and headed out the door. It was still nice outside, which they were both thankful of. They walked there hand in hand in silience. It wasn't an awkward silience though. Although there was little talking, they were happy to be together.

A few old people gave them dirty looks as they walked by. The town was very small, and didn't have many 'goth' kids. Erin figured they were probably giving them dirty looks because of the way they were dressed. They both had black pants and black hoddies on. Both had wristsbands on each wrist, and their nails were painted black.

As they got to the beach, Ian sighed happily. The two walked along the sand, their fingers still laced together. Erin pulled Ian over to a rock and she sat down. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. He smiled as he kissed her back, holding her tightly in his arms for a few moments. After breaking the kiss, he sat on the rock beside, holding her hand tightly. Waiting for the right moment to ask his question. A knot started to form in his stomache. He was very nervous.


	2. The Breakup?

**_WARNING: Last bit of chapter gets very graphic with strong sexual content_**

Erin smiled as she watched the sun as it started to set. Red, yellow, and pink bled into the blue sky. And the reflection off of the lake made it even more beautiful. Her smile grew and she let out a sigh of happiness.

Ian looked over at her, his brown eyes gazed into hers. Her eyes were such a beautiful blue. He smiled. "You okay, Pip?"

"Yeah," she smiled back and nodded, "just really happy."

"Me too." He smiled, gently moving a few strands of her red hair out of her face his hand gently rested on her cheek and he kissed her.

Erin smiled and put her hand through his messy black hair as she kissed him back. Her smile grew even more as they broke the kiss. She gazed into his eyes again, not able to look away. All other thoughts were erased at that moment. He was the only thing that she could think of. Everything, except for Ian, was pushed to the back of her brain. Gently she moved her hand from the back of his head to his cheek. Gently rubbing it, she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. As he kissed her, he ran a hand through her soft red hair. After he broke the kiss, he looked into her eyes and smiled widely.

Ian dug into his pockets and pulled out a small blue box. As he got off of the rock, he felt a knot tie in his stomache. After he took a deep breath and looked away at the sky. He forced himself to look back at her and smile. His brown eyes met hers again. Everything else around faded. The only thing that he could see, was Erin. He opened the blue box slowly, taking another deep breath. Inside of the box, was a silver ring. It had three diamonds on it, all in the shapes of hearts. The outside two diamonds were tinted a very light shade of blue. Powder blue to be exact. A few of the suns last rays hit the ring and made it look even more amazing then it already did.

He looked down at the ring, then into Erin's eyes again. "Erin, will you make me the happiest guy in the world? Will you marry me?"

Erin stared at the ring in shock. She had a large smile on her face. As Ian spoke, she looked up at him again. A couple tears of joy fell down her face. "Yes, Ian. Of course I'll marry you!"

"Good," he smiled like a dork and laughed.

"You dork," she giggled at his comment. Then he took the ring out of the box, and she held out her left hand to him. He carefully slid the ring onto her ring finger with a smile. She held up her hand and admired the ring. After a moment, she put her hand on his cheek and kissed him passionately. He picked her up off the rock, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Both her hands moved to his cheeks as she kissed him. She stopped, bit her bottom lip and looked into his eyes. Leaning in closer, she whispered to him, "Maybe we should take this home."

Ian looked around as she whispered to him. He laughed a little as he seen a couple of people standing around. He set Erin carefully on the ground and grabbed her hand. Laughing, he waved to all the people watching and replied to her, "Yeah...your probably right."

The two walked home hand in hand. Every few minutes they would look at each other with large smiles on their faces. Even though they weren't talking, that night, was the perfect night. The moon was full and lit up the sky and the roads pretty well. Stars were scattered throughout the sky. If they didn't live on such a well lit street, the stars would have looked even more beautiful.

As they got into the house, Ian smiled and the two headed to the kitchen. On their walk home, they decided that they were going to have a romantic dinner by candlelight, to celebrate their engagment.

Erin started to get the food ready as Ian went to get some champagne. After grabbing the champgne and putting it into the fridge, Ian went into the living room and put the mix CD he made into the stereo. It had all sorts of their favorite love songs on it. He smiled and walked back into the kitchen and stood behind Erin who was cutting up some onions. He got closer to her and put his hands on her waist and started to kiss her neck.

Erin bit her bottom lip softly and rest her head back on his shoulder with a smile. She put the knife down, and seconds later he turned her around. With a smile, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer, as close as they could be without being on each other. He smiled back and leaned in and kissed her with fiery passion. He pulled away long enough to take his jacket off. Underneath the black jacket, was a black t-shirt. He pulled her close again as she put a hand on his chest. The two started to kiss passionately again, and headed towards the kitchen table.

The two were about to strip and make love. But, thats when it happened. The phone screamed at that, as if it were telling them to stop. Ian cursed under his breath knowing it may be important. He got up and walked over to the phone, as Erin went back to preparing the supper.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Ian, that you man?"_ the man on the other line said.

"Yeah. Who the hell else would it be?" he asked suspiciously, not really recognising the voice at first.

_"I don't know,"_ the guy replied.

"So, who the fuck is this?"

_"Cameron..."_

"Oh, hey man. Sorry." Ian laughed nervously, hitting his head. "Didn't recognise your voice there for a second."

_"It's okay. But hey, guess what I just got my hands on?"_

"What?" He asked impatiently, looking over at Erin.

She gave him a glare as she finished cutting the food. He looked at her sadly and mouthed the words, **_"I'm sorry." _**She was rather angry that he answered the phone, right before they were about to make love. Rolling her eyes at him, she got back to making the food.

_"The good shit! What else would I be calling about? Want some?"_

"What is this good shit you are talking about? You know..I'm kinda busy here dude."

_"You can never be too busy for this shit man! Do you want some or not? If you do, we have to find a place to meet."_

"Dude! I don't care right now! I'm busy."

_"Come on! I know you want some!"_

"WANT SOME WHAT?!" Ian screamed. He didn't mean to, but he was growing rather impatient. Cameron was a close friend of his, but was pissed off that he called at the time that he did. Especially since Erin didn't seem to happy with him anymore.

_"The good stuff...my mom's homecooked pumpkin pie."_

"You called me...to say...that your mom made you pumpkin pie?" Ian replied as his hand started to shake. He was pissed off at himself for answering the phone. Erin shot him an odd look as she put the food into the oven.

_"Yeah...it's good! You should come over and have some. Both of you. It'd be fun."_ Cameron said happily. That wasn't the only reason he was happy. He hadn't noticed that Ian was pissed off at that moment. He wanted them to come over and eat some of the pie with him so he could tell them the good news.

Ian put his hand on his head and shook it slightly. "Nows not the best time to be eating pie."

_"How is it not the best time to be eating pie? Pie is good all the time. Is there something wrong? You and Erin didn't break up did you?"_

"No, me and Erin didn't break up..."

"BUT WE JUST MIGHT AFTER THIS!" Erin yelled, glaring over at him.

_"Umm...is everything alright there? Why are you guys fighting?"_

"We aren't really. She was kidding. I think," he looked over at Erin, sadness suddenly filling his eyes. He didn't know what he would do if she was serious. Erin really did mean the world to him. He couldn't handle the thought of losing her. "You were kidding...right?"

"You think I'm going to stay with you after this?" she snapped, throwing the oven mit down on the counter.

_"Umm...whats going on? What happened?"_

"Cameron...I'd better go. I don't want her to leave me. I have to fix this up." He looked at her sadly and shook his head. "Erin no...please don't do this. I'm sorry."

"I bet you are."

_"Goodbye..."_

Ian didn't even say goodbye. He just hung up the phone. He put his hands on Erin's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Erin, I love you. You know that. Please, don't leave me. I don't know what I would do without you."

Erin pulled away. "Right. Thats why you answered the phone. Real love, Ian. Real love. You meant the world to me. What did I mean to you?"

"Erin, you meant more then the world to me. You still do. I love you with all my heart. Your the **only** person I have **ever **said that to. I don't even say it to my parents very much. Please, don't do this to me. You don't know how badly it would kill me."

"Just kidding, silly!" Erin giggled, and ran over, hugging Ian tightly. She kissed his cheek and smiled at him. "Do you really think I could do that?"

"You sounded serious," he laughed, holding her tightly. He had never been so relieved to find out someone was joking before. Holding her close, he breathed in a sigh of relief. His heart was pounding pretty fast. Probably because of how upset she had just made him. But, he could forgive her. He could never hate her. His hand rest gently on the back of her head as she moved it to his chest. Closing her eyes, she listened to his heartbeat, holding him closely. She knew that she couldn't leave him, no matter how mad he made her.

"I wouldn't really leave you. You mean too much to me." she smiled as she took in a deep breath. All the smells of Ian mixed into one. The smells that she woke up to every morning, and fell asleep to every night. No words could fully describe the exact smell, except his name. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

After a few moments, the two broke from the hug. Ian went into the dinning room and started to get the table set and everything. Putting out their best cutlery and wine glasses. He decided that he would shut the music off until it was time to eat. To make it more special. Once the food got closer to being done, he went into the fridge and pulled out the bottle of champagne that his parents had made for him before they had went off to University. He smiled and set it on the table. He grabbed his lighter and lit the two green candles that were on the table. Not long later, he turned the music back on with a smile.

Erin smiled and brought the food into the dinning room on one big plate. Tons of steam was rolling off of the plate as she set it down. Looking at Ian, her smile grew and she kissed him passionately. Once the kiss broke, he pulled out her chair with a smile. After she sat down, he got into his chair right beside hers. He looked at the plate then at her. She had made his favorite Spaghetti that his mom used to make him.

Picking up the fork, he spinned Spaghetti onto it. With a large smile, he held the food to her lips. She ate it and smiled widely at him. As she finished chewing, he leaned in and kissed her. She then grabbed her fork and fed him. The two fed each other the entire meal, smiling the whole time.

"That was delicious." Ian smiled happily at Erin, "Thank you."

"Your very welcome," she smiled back.

Moments later, Ian got up and went into the kitchen. He came back into the dinning room with strawberries on a plate, and a bowl of chocolate in the middle of the plate. He grinned and set it infront of her, then he sat back down on his chair. Grabbing one of the strawberries, he dipped it in the chocolate and with a quick wink, he gently put it into Erin's mouth. She grinned and ate it, grabbing one for him. The two each had about four strawberries when Erin stood up. She giggled and started to head for the bedroom, beckoning Ian with her finger.

Ian smirked and stood up. He blew out the candles and turned off the music then followed her to the bedroom and stood at the door watching her for a minute. Moving closer, his smirk grew. Erin grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close to her, kissing him passionately. Not long later, she pulled his shirt up over his head. With a grin, she pushed him onto the bed, then she crawled ontop of him. Leaning down, she started to kiss him again as he ran his hand under her shirt.

After pulling off her shirt, he sat up and started to kiss her newly uncovered skin. As he kissed her body, he reached back and unclipped her bra. He ran his hands over her breasts as he kissed her neck, leaving a few small hickies. Biting her lip, she smiled at him as he moved to kissing her breasts. She started to undo his pants with a grin. He helped her pull off his black dickies pants. She threw them to the hardwood floor with a giggle as he went for her matching pants. Once they were off, she threw them beside his. Her red thong stood out next to his black Mario boxers. Running his hands over her body, he started to stiffen a bit. Holding onto her back, he sat up. Both were now sitting on there knees on the bed, holding each other close.

With a smirk, she gently started to rub his dick. He started to moan a bit, telling her to go on. Kissing him softly behind the ear, she ran her hands over his chest. He smirked and tried to kiss her, but she wouldn't kiss him. Atleast, not his lips. She started to kiss everywhere else on his face. His eyes looked into hers when she stopped, although he wasn't saying anything, Erin knew he was begging for a kiss. With a grin, she kissed his cheek, then up to his forehead. She slowly moved from his forehead to his nose, then right beside his lips, grinning at him. He tried to move fast enough, but didn't succeed. She giggled and kissed his chin.

"Come on, Erin. Just a kiss." he begged, running a hand over her naked body. "Please?"

"No." She laughed. After a few seconds, she leaned in, holding onto his back, and kissed his lips softly. Just as he smiled and started to get into the kiss, she pulled away.

Ian gave Erin a sexy pout and tried to kiss her again. With a giggle, she just pulled away. She was having fun teasing him. She laughed and looked deeply into his eyes, still holding onto him tightly. "Want me to stop teasing you now?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." He smiled and nodded. Then he leaned in to kiss her again.

She giggled and pulled away. "Nope. I'm having too much fun here."

Ian grabbed her and pulled her as close to him as he could. He carefully flipped her on her back and grinned. "HA! I got you now!"

"Hey, thats not fair!" she laughed, trying to get away to tease him a bit more.

With one hand, he went into the drawer beside the bed to grab a condom. The other hand was on Erin, keeping her held down. He was using just enough power to keep her from getting away, not enough to hurt her. Gently ripping it open with his teeth, he throws the wrapper on the floor with their clothes. She grabbed the condom out of his hand and smirked. She put it on him carefully then pulled him ontop of her, kissing him passionately.

He smiled, kissing her back. As he slid deep inside of her, he whispered in her ear. _"I love you, Pip."_

She bit the inside of her lip and let out a small moan. She smiled widely as he whispered in her ear. As he started to go a little faster, she whispered back. _"I love you too, Zip."_

With a grin, he looked into her eyes and started to go even faster. She held onto his back tightly as he thrust inside of her. Leaning down to kiss her again as he made sweet love to her. Every day he loved her more and more. She moaned as she kissed him back. She clawed his back sexually, and he winked at her. He started to moan with her as he came close to finishing up. They kissed passionately, and she bit his bottom lip softly and giggled.

After they both had their orgasm, Ian grinned and lay on the bed beside her. He carefully took the condom off, and tied it up, throwing it at the garbage can. Erin looked at him and smiled as she yawned a little. After the condom hit the garbage can, he pulled Erin closer, kissing her forehead. She got comfortable, laying in his arms, resting her head on his chest. Their two naked bodies lay together, holding onto each other tightly. Closing her eyes, she listened to his heartbeat.

His head hit the pillow, and he looked down at his fiance. Happy to be the one she was with, and happy about all the things the two had ever done together. He was her first, and last boyfriend. The one that she gave her virginity to. And he did the same for her. That wasn't even half of what they two gave each other.

Ian did not let himself fall asleep until he knew that Erin was off into her own little dreamland. He never let himself fall asleep before her. Especially not when she was in his arms. He wanted her to feel safe at all times, and he liked to make her feel safe. Finally, he drifted off.


	3. Problems In Bluegrove

Six-thirty the alarm clock starts shrieking at Ian and Erin to get up. Ian sighed as he hit the snooze button. He wasn't ready to wake up. Even just a few more minutes would be nice. A few more minutes, with Erin asleep, and happy, in his arms. He sighed, knowing that it probably wasn't the best idea.

Erin yawned and rubbed her eyes, smearing her black eyeliner even more. At that moment, she didn't care. She was too tired to care how she looked. She sighed, looking at the clock then rest her head again. Her eyes closed as her head touched Ian's chest again. "I'm not ready to get up."

"Me neither." he replied then kissed the top of her head gently.

Erin went to get up, but couldn't move. She had to stay there until the alarm went off again. Ian understood her not wanting to move. He didn't want her to move either. Even if they were just going to have a shower together. The bed was a much more comfortable place to hold her in his arms.

Seven minutes rolled around and the alarm shrieked again. With a sigh, Ian turned it off again. Erin pushed the covers away and sat up. With another yawn, her feet hit the cold hardwood floor. Shivers ran through her body as she walked over to the other side of the room. Their house coats were hanging up on a hanger on the door. She took hers and wrapped it around her body.

Slowly, she stepped out into the cold, dark hallway. The only light was comming from the cracks between the window and the blind. Most of the wall looked gray, even though it was white. Finally, Erin reached the bathroom. The light burned her eyes as it shone off of the mirror and white walls. Squinting, she headed over to the bathtub, after pushing away the dark green curtain, she started to run the water for a shower. Walking back to the door, she slipped her house coat off and hung it up. As she was about to climb into the shower, Ian carefully opened the door. They exchanged smiles as she got into the shower. Seconds later, he followed her.

She wrapped her arms gently around his neck and kissed him. After pulling away, she looked into his eyes and giggled, "Almost as good as kissing in the rain." She winked at him.

"That is diffinately something we need to do more." he winked back.

Ian turned around and grabbed the bar of soap off of the shelf, as Erin grabbed the sponge. Ever so gently, he took the sponge from her. After putting some soap on the sponge, he started to wash Erin's body. Gently working a heavy white later over her entire body, from her back, to her breasts. Once he had finished her entire body, he pulled her under the water with him. Grinning as he watched the soap was off her body. She was beautiful in every way, from her head, to her toes. She was perfect.

Erin took the soap and the sponge from Ian's rough hands. She pulled him out of the water and put some soap on the sponge. Setting the bar of soap down, she started to wash him. After the same white lather was worked up on his body, she pushed him under the water with a giggle. She bit the inside of her lip as the suds slid down his body and into the tub below.

Once they were done washing each others bodies, Erin reached for the shampoo. She washed her hair quickly then handed the bottle to Ian. After he finished, the two got out of the shower. Erin took two towels, wrapping one around her head, and the other around her body. Ian on the other hand, just took one and wrapped it around his waist. All of the towels were dark green or dark blue. They liked having dark towels for if they died their hair, were cleaning up spills, or painting their nails.

Erin wiped the bathroom mirror off with her hand. She stared at her reflection for a moment. A smile appeared on her face as Ian wrapped his arms around her, pressing his body against hers. He kissed her cheek gently then he too stared into the reflection. He smiled widely at what he saw.

"I have, the most perfect girl in the world. How did I get so lucky?" he smirked.

"I think I should be the one asking that question. Not you." Erin laughed and kissed his cheek.

"No. It's diffenetly me." he winked at her in the mirror.

As he winked, she turned around in his arms and kissed him passionately. Her arms went into place losely around his neck. She knew that they should be getting ready for school. It was, infact, their last week there. They made the plan to leave, and they were going to follow through with it. Both knew that their family would be pissed off at them, but they didn't care. It was their dreams, and their life. They were going to live how they wanted to. And they didn't want to be cooped up in school the rest of their lives. School was probably the worst place next to prison. In Ian and Erin's eyes anyway. They would somehow find good jobs that they didn't need that much schooling for. Both were very intellegant beings. They just, didn't always show it.

Erin smiled at Ian as they broke from the kiss. She opened the bathroom door and headed back to the bedroom, Ian not far behind her. Neither bothered to close the door behind them. There was no use since they were the only two living in the house. No one could walk in on them unless they broke in.

With a yawn, Erin opened the top drawer of her wooden dresser. It was almost as tell as she was, comming up to her chest. Her grandfather had made it when she was a little girl. Although it wasn't in the best of shape, and had been through a lot, she didn't have the heart to get rid of it. Not until she had to anyway. Her and her grandfather had been close when he was still alive.

After digging through the drawer for a few moments, she closed it. In her hand was a red bra and matching thong. Ontop of that, was a pair of lime green socks. Opening the next drawer down, she grabbed a red and black ACDC shirt. It was one of her favorites. She dug into the third drawer down seconds later. Finally, after a few minutes of digging, she finally found what she was looking for. They were her favorite pair of jeans and were dark grey-almost black with a bunch of patchs of her favorite bands on them.

Erin put her clothes on the bed. She started to dry her hair as Ian got his clothes ready. First thing that he grabbed was a pair of red and black plaid boxer shorts. After that, he grabbed a black shirt that head a giant, lime green skull on the front of it. Finally, he grabbed a simple pair of dark blue jeans. He laughed at himself as he realized that he had forgotten to grab socks. Going back into the top drawer, he grabbed a pair of plain white tube socks.

Running a brush through her red hair, Erin laughed at her fiance. When he turned to her, she smiled and winked. Both got dressed rather quickly. As she put the pants on, she smiled. There was a System of a Down hand patch on the left side of her butt. There was a Stewie patch on the right knee. Fall Out Boy, ACDC, Panic At The Disco, The Sounds, Billy Talent, Metallica, The Used, My Chemical Romance, and a few others were placed in random places. She also had everyone from Nightmare Before Christmas in random spots.

As Erin went into the bathroom to do her make-up, Ian headed into the kitchen to eat. After putting on her heavy black eyeliner, she headed into the kitchen. Ian was leaning against the counter eating a hardly cooked Strawberry PopTart. He nodded his head towards the toaster as he took a bite. "Yours is in the toaster."

She smiled and thanked him as she grabbed a plate. He was finishing his first one when hers popped. After putting hers on the plate, she stood beside him and joined him in eating. When they both finished, they put their plates into the sink and went into the bedroom. They had almost forgotten their accessories. Erin slipped an ACDC wristband on her left arm then a System of a Down one on her right as Ian slipped on a few as well. On Ian's left were two studded wristbands, then on his right wrist, was a pentagram wristband. As he looked over at Erin, he saw the engagment ring. He grinned widely and walked towards her. He sighed as the phone rang.

Erin rolled her eyes as she went to answer the phone. "Hello?"

_"Hey, Erin?"_

"Yeah...it's me..."

_"My car is broke down and its pouring rain. Can you guys pick us up? It's Cameron."_

"I'll ask Ian. Hang on a second," she walked into the bedroom. "Can we pick up Katie and Cameron on the way to school? It's raining and his car broke down."

"I guess so," Ian shrugged. "Tell him we will be there in a few."

After telling him, she hung up the phone. The two slipped their favorite matching converse shoes on. Grabbing their bags and the keys, they headed out to Ian's grey van. Both put on their seatbelts then he started the van. Carefully, he backed out of the driveway and onto the street. There wasn't many people out that morning. It was probably because of the rain, but, it didn't bug him. When it was raining, he prefered not to have many other people on the road.

Cameron and Katie were waiting just inside the door of their house. As Ian and Erin pulled into the driveway, they slipped their shoes on and ran to the side door of the van.

"Hey, guy. Thanks for the ride." Katie smiles as she put her seatbelt on.

"Yeah, thanks. My car sucks!" Cameron laughed.

"Yeah...it does." Erin joked.

As the song "Cigaro" by System of a Down came on, Ian cranked the music as everyone started to sing. All of them except for Ian started to play air guitar. Moments later, without thinking, Ian started to hit the steering wheel like he was drumming.

**_My cock is much bigger than yours,  
My cock can walk right through the door  
With a feeling so pure..  
It's got you screaming for more._**

Cool, in denial  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR  
Cool, in denial  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR

My shit stinks much better than yours,  
My shit stinks right down through the floor.  
With a feeling so pure,  
It's got you coming back for more.

Cool, in denial  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR  
Cool, in denial  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR  
Cool, in denial  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR  
Cool, in denial  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR

Can't you see that I love my cock?  
Can't you see that you love my cock?  
Can't you see that we love my cock?

We're the regulators that de-regulate  
We're the animators that de-animate  
We're the propagators of all genocide  
Burning through the world's resources, then we turn and hide

Cool, in denial  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR  
Cool, in denial  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR

We're the regulators that de-regulate  
We're the animators that de-animate

Cool, in denial  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR  
Cool, in denial  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR

My cock is much bigger than yours,  
My cock can walk right through the door  
With a feeling so pure..  
It's got you screaming back for more! 

They all sang loudly. All four of them loved that song. It was one of their favorites. No matter how much they listened to it, it always made them hyper. They all started to laugh as the song ended. As the song "Peephole" by System of a Down came on, they all started to sing again. As the singer said **_"Don't you ever get stuck in the sky while your high," _**Katie started to laugh hysterically.

"You okay, hun?" Cameron asked her.

She nodded, "yeah...just remembering a drug story."

"Go on..." Erin laughed.

"Okay, well, me and a couple of other people that I used to be friends with were so high one day right? I went into my fridge to get a drink, and all the eggs started to yell at me. They were like 'KILL HER! KATIE HAS TO DIE! THE DEVIL WANTS HER! KILL HER!' So, I slammed the fridge door and told the others. We were all scared, so we ran outside to get away from the devil eggs. Then, not long later, the devil comes out of the ground and tried to grab me! He told me that he was going to kill me if I didn't stop doing drugs. We all started to run...again! Well...seconds later, my phone rang. The devil said that next time I did drugs, he was going to kill me," she laughed. "It was fucked."

Everyone in the van laughed with Katie. After Erin caught her breath, she spoke, "interesting. Very interesting."

"Yeah...good times." Katie laughed. "Oh yeah! Then, this other time, I had this leprechaun talking to me. He was in a bunch of clovers. Then he tried to teach me to dance like Shawn Desman. It was rather odd. I mean...Shawn Desman!"

"Well...show us your moves then!" Cameron laughed. "I can get the music."

"Uhh...not...it's okay."

"I don't want no Shawn Desman in my van. Sorry." Ian shook his head.

They all lauged even harder. Erin grabbed her ribs in pain from laughing so hard. A few seconds before pulling into the schools parking lot, the song "Youth of the Nation" by P.O.D came onto the stereo. As the van pulled to a stop, all four of them piled out with a sigh. None of them wanted to be there. Before going in, they met up with a few of their other friends; Danny, Emma, and Tom.

As they entered the building, they heard a few very loud noises which sounded like gunshots. Erin's eyes widened and she looked at Ian. He grabbed her and they started to run with towards the door. Seconds later, the guy with the gun came around the corner infront of Ian and Erin. Erin screamed louder and they turned and ran as fast as they could the other way. The guy shot a couple of other kids in the hall, none which Ian and Erin knew. Erin watched in shock, her heart pounding hard against her breasts. She was scared for everyones lives.

"ERIN, COME ON!" Ian yelled over the screaming, pulling her to the opposite end of the school.

"YOU ASSHOLE!!" the guy with the gun screamed, pointing it at Tom.

"I never did anything to you." Tom snapped at the guy. "Your just a stupid piece of shit!"

Tom was known for having a big mouth. He didn't know how to keep his mouth shut. He never had, and probably never would either. Especially as the guy grew closer. Erin tried to run back. Even if he wasn't that good of a person, Tom was still her friend. Ian kept pulling her as he ran. "No! Thats not a good idea, Erin."

Just then, the guy stopped. He pointed the gun at Tom's head, and pulled the trigger. Emma screamed as parts of her twins brains blew all over hallway. Her white shirt was new blood stained. She was too scared to move as the guy walked towards her. He shot her in the head as well. The walls became even more blood stained.

Danny tried attacking the guy from behind with a rock. He started to hit him in the head as hard as he could. "YOU KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU BASTARD!"

The guy was much larger then Danny was. He hit him with his elbow and he went flying into the dead body of Emma. The guy shot Danny twice and kept walking down the hall. His clothes were covered in blood from head to toe. A few teachers were dumb enough to try to stop him. They too got shot. Most of the walls were now blood red.

He started to walk faster down the hall. Katie started to scream at him to fuck off. But, that didn't stop him. He threw her against the wall as hard as he could. She hit her head off of the corner of a pop machine. He stood over her body with a smirk and pointed the gun at her, shooting her through the head. The blood of Katie got all over him and the wall. He just smiled and stepped away.

Cameron screamed like a girl as he watched his best friend get shot. He tried to run towards her, but Ian grabbed him with his free hand. "We can't go back! If we do, we will end up like them!"

He looked both ways down the halls. The only people left other then the dead bodies, were him, and the three running. He started to run after them, shooting his gun trying to hit them.

"SHIT! RUN FASTER!" Ian screamed.

It was too late, Cameron tripped and fell to the floor. Both Ian and Erin screamed and tried to help him up. The guy fired his gun again, hitting Ian in the arm. He pushed Erin to keep running and tried to save Cameron again. But, Cameron told him to be with Erin. She needed him more. He nodded and ran to catch up with her.

"Any last words, gay boy?" the guy smirked. Before Cameron could answer, he shot him in the stomache. He didn't waste any time before he started to run after Ian and Erin.

The two were trying to get into any door that they could, but all the teachers had them locked. They weren't opening them for anybody. Their last hope was the handicap bathroom. They ran in and locked the door. Erin burried her face in Ian's chest as she started to cry. She knew that Ian was hurt, and she knew that they were going to die.

The guy banged loudly on door. As he banged loudly, he screamed, "I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!"

Erin screamed even louder. Ian held her tightly in his arms, trying his best to protect her. She wasn't going to die. Not if he could help it. He pushed her behind the garbage can and attacked the guy. Ian knew it was dangerous, but he would risk his life for Erin. He loved her that he would die for her. He broke the pipe on the sink and held it tightly in his hands. So tightly, that his knuckles started to turn white. He carefully unlocked the bathroom door, and hit the guy on the head. Before he could fall on the ground, he fired two shots.


	4. The Fight

Erin looked around the van as Katie told her drug stories. She could have sworn that she had heard them before. She ignored it and laughed with Ian and Cameron. The second they pulled into the school parking lot, her eyes widened. A few tears swelled in her eyes as she listened to "Youth Of The Nation."

"We have to get Danny, Emma, and Tom and go back home or something." Erin told her friends seriously, looking around the van.

"It's okay, Erin. Nothing is going to happen. It's all okay," Ian replied, and put his hand gently on Erin's arm. Although, inside, he wondered if it was true.

"No, Ian. I had a vision. There is going to be a shooting. We have to save everyone and get out of here as fast as we can," she cried, shaking her head.

Ian looked at Cameron and Katie. He nodded, "I'll be right back. You three stay here. I'm going to go and get Danny, Emma, and Tom. Okay? I'm sure everything will be fine. But I'll go and get them, and we will leave, if it will make you feel safe."

Erin nodded as tears filled her eyes. She didn't want anything to happen to anyone, but knew that they would die if they went into the school. She couldn't handle the thought of losing any of her close friends. Especially not Ian. She took a deep breath and waited for them to come back. She knew that they would all think that she was crazy. Except for Ian. He would only believe her because of what happened in McKinley. Even with that, he might not fully believe her. She herself didn't even want to believe it.

A few minutes went by, and Ian came back with their three friends following behind. Erin had the feeling that Ian didn't tell them why they were to come to the van. She was sure that none of them would if he had. Especially not Danny. Ian put his van in reverse and backed out of the parking lot.

"What is going on?" Emma asked curiously.

"Where are you bringing us? We should be going to class..." Tom replied, pushing up his glasses a little. His glasses made him look like a nerd, but he wasn't really. Atleast, not too bad. Although, he did enjoy class a little too much.

"It's not class, so what does it matter?" Danny asked rudely.

As they drove, Ian looked over at Erin. He was worried about her now. After a minute, he took a deep breath and turned to his friends in the back. "There is a reason we aren't going to school today..."

"Uh huh..." Emma looked at her friends like they were crazy. "And the reason would be...?"

Ian looked over at Erin. He knew that they would think that she was crazy. It was shocking enough that Cameron and Katie believed. Then again, Katie was such a druggie, she would believe almost anything. And Cameron, he knew that Erin wouldn't lie. But the other three, would think exactly the way that everyone had on the roller coaster. Even after what they had been through, neither Ian or Erin believed in the _Deaths Design_ thing. They still thought that it was all caused because of Wendy and Kevin thinking that it would happen. That it was all their fault.

"Well...hurry up. We want to know!" Danny snapped.

"I...I had a vision..." Erin started, looking over at Ian uneasily. He nodded at her, and she started to talk again. As she spoke, a few tears swelled in her eyes. "About us...at school. There was this kid...and he had a gun...and he was shooting people. And...I watched all of us die...except for me. It was horrible."

"And you believe that?" Danny asked rudely. He looked over at Ian. "What kind of drugs is your girl on man?"

Ian stopped the van at a stopsign and turned to look at Danny. "Erin is not on drugs! If she says that there is going to be a shooting at the school, and that we all are going to die, we aren't going to school. I want to make her feel safe. That is what matters most to me."

"I thought you didn't believe in this kind of shit, Ian." Tom added.

"I didn't, until it happened in McKinley. Now it's happening to Erin. I believe now. But, I still don't believe in the _Deaths Design_ shit that Wendy and Kevin were talking about. And I don't think I ever will. It was all shit. They caused the deaths some how. I'm sure of it." he turned to the road and started to drive again.

"Yeah...the only two that didn't die when Wendy and Kevin were around were Ashley and Ashlynn. After they died, I think that they were just so convinced that it was a design in death or something...that...they tried to warn people, but while they were trying to warn them, they died. Other then me and Ian...we survived." Erin added. "But, the visions...I believe those now."

"Right...I still think your crazy." Dan said rudely and rolled his eyes.

"Think what you want. I wouldn't lie about this." Erin snapped, still trying not to cry.

"You guys are..."

"DAN! SHUT UP!" Ian yelled at him, turning around to face him.

"IAN WATCH OUT!" Erin screamed as he almost hit a big semi truck.

"Shit!" he yelled and turned his van as fast as he could. Luckily, the van stayed on the road and no one got hurt.

Emma put her hand on her chest, just over her heart. She was breathing heavily and trying to calm herself. Her blond hair fell infront of her face. "Where the hell did you learn to drive?" She snapped.

Ian ignored her question and stared at the road ahead of him. Somedays, he wondered why he was friends with Tom and Emma. Both of them pissed him off most of the time. Even Danny annoyed him sometimes. But not as much as the other two. He was sure that Erin, Katie, and Cameron felt the same. They were just those types of people that you can't get rid of. No matter how much you hate them.

As they pulled into their driveway, Erin undid her seatbelt. She wanted to get into the safety of their house as fast as possible. Once everone was inside, Erin pulled down the blind and locked both of the locks.

"THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT YOU KNOW!" Tom screamed, shaking his head. He had been wanting to scream it since the second that Ian brought them to the van. But, he had forced himself to control his anger. But, he couldn't hold it in anymore.

Erin looked at him with tears in her eyes. She opened her mouth to talk, but no words came out. She didn't know what to say. To her, the point had been proved in the van. There was nothing else to say about it.

"Tom, don't talk to her like that." Ian snapped, realizing how upset she was.

"Why shouldn't I? She is a fucking crazy women. I don't even know why we are friends with that little bitch anyway."

"Excuse me?" Erin asked in shock, looking up at him.

"You heard me, bitch!" he spat.

Ian grabbed onto Tom's shirt and threw him up against the wall. "YOU HAD BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH! YOU SAY ONE MORE THING ABOUT HER, AND YOU WILL BE SORRY!"

"I'm not scared of you, shorty."

"I may be short, but I am tough. And you know it," Ian snapped, still holding Tom tightly against the wall.

"You and your girlfriend are just lame ass people from a shithole town," he looked at Danny and Emma then back at Ian.

Ian let go of Tom and shook his head. He made a tight fist with his right hand. Seconds later, his fist met Tom's jaw. Erin cringed as she heard a loud **crack**. Ian grabbed Tom's shirt again and motioned for Erin to open the door. When she did, he threw him out and then screamed, "GET OUT OF HERE IF YOU HATE US!"

"Fuck you, McKinley," Tom replied, trying to go back into the house.

"Your not welcome here. Get lost, or I will call the cops. I'm serious, Tom. Now leave." Ian said as calm as he could, even though at that moment, it wasn't very calm. You could hear the anger in his voice. Then he turned to Emma and Dan. "Now, if either of you feel the same way. Leave now. And I'm serious."

"EMMA, GET OUT OF THERE! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BE ANYWHERE NEAR THESE ASSHOLES!" Tom screamed at his twin.

Emma sighed and looked around at her friends. She felt horrible for the way that her brother was acting. "I'm going to go just to keep him calm. I'm sorry about all of this guys. I really am." She told them all apologetically and headed out the door.

"Emma, wait for me," Dan replied. He looked at Erin. "Hope everything is okay."

With that, the two left. As Erin closed the door again, she watched through the blinds. Tom had tried to sabotage Ian's van, but Emma and Dan dragged him away. It was easy to see that both of them had to use a lot of effort. Tom was a pretty strong guy. He was always in the gym working out and what not. To him, he had to be buff to look good. A lot of girls liked him because of it. But, most quickly got over him because of the way he treated everyone.

Ian looked into Erin's eyes as she turned around. The tears that were falling down her soft cheeks bugged him. He moved closer and pulled her into a tight hug. "Don't worry. We don't need Tom anyway. I mean, none of us like him, right?"

Erin nodded as she burried her face into his chest. Right now, she just wanted to hold him. Ian's arms were the place that she felt the safest. Especially at that moment. She was so scared and wanted to know if the premonition was true or not. She hoped more then anything that it wasn't.

Katie and Cameron gave each other odd glances. Once Ian and Erin broke the hug, all four walked to the living room. As Cameron sat down on the couch, a piece of his pink hair fell into his eyes. With a sigh, he moved the hair back into place. His hair was black with pink bangs. His label was "the gay emo boy" because of the way his hair was, and the way he dressed. The gay part came from him, well, being gay. He was very open about it. He didn't really care who knew.

"Oh my god...did I guys tell you guys about Max?" Katie asked her friends with excitement filling her voice.

"I don't think so no..." Ian replied, giving Katie an odd look.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I haven't told you guys yet! The other night...I had a one night stand with Max. He was the best that I have ever had. And, I've had some pretty good sex. Then again, with Max, we were both trippin' on E...so, that could be why." Katie laughed.

"We wanted to know..why?" Erin replied.

Before Katie could answer, a bunch of emergancy vehicles flew by the house. All four of them ran to the door and opened it. They looked at all the cars driving by. There were atleast two cop cars, and five ambulances.

"That is like...every ambulance we have in Bluegrove..." Cameron said looking around at each of his friends in shock.

Erin broke down and started to cry. As she started to fall to the floor, Ian grabbed her. He held onto her tightly, trying to make her feel better. Each of her friends knew that she must be very upset. They all knew Erin well enough to know that she didn't cry very often. Atleast, not around people. When Erin cried, it was usually when she was alone, or just with Ian.

"Erin, it's okay," Ian whispered sweetly into her ear. "Everything will be okay."

Erin didn't reply. She just burried her face further into Ian's chest. She now understood how Wendy felt when she had the premonition. All she wanted was for this feeling to go away. Guilt and sadness filled her body. Although, she didn't know why she felt so guilty. There was no way that she would have been able to save everybody.

"We don't even know if that is where they are going. Maybe something else happened," Ian told her, hoping that it would make her feel better. He doubted what he said, but wanted to try to make her feel better. Seeing her in this much pain is what he hated the most.

Erin looked into his eyes and shook her head. She knew that he was telling her this to make her feel better. But it wasn't going to work. She was absolutely sure that they were going to the school.

"We can drive to the school to see if you'd like?"

Erin shook her head. Deep down she knew that she wanted to go. To see if she was right. But, she was so sure, that she couldn't go. Plus, she didn't want them to start asking her questions about it. Not right now. She couldn't handle anything like that right now. All that she could think about was what went on in McKinley. She was scared that they too would die in the order they were supposed to. At that moment, she almost believed everything Wendy said. Even the thing about death being like a force, and that it had been set into motion. But, she didn't want to admit it. Not to Ian. She didn't want him to think she was crazy.

_**sorry about any bad spelling/grammer. I don't have a spellcheck, and no one ever did end up helping me with it.**_


	5. The Funeral

Erin looked around at the people standing near her and her friends. Everyone was dressed in black, and most of them had tear staind faces. Erin felt horrible that she wasn't able to save the other tweleve students at the school. The guilt was killing her inside, but she refused to show it. She wished that she told them and get everyone out of the school. Although, at the same time, she knew even if she did tell them, most would have ignored her.

"Michael Buck was the most intellegent student in our school. He had the potential to make it very far in life. He helped out with all the school activities and many other things in the community. Michael was a very well known student that had many friends."

As the principal spoke, a women not very far ahead of Ian and Erin started to cry again. Erin figured that it was his mother. The man beside her gently put his arm around her shoulders as she wiped away her tears. After the principal was finished, he called upon Michael's parents to come up and talk about him. The sobbing women looked at her husband, and they walked up together.

"Michael was our only child," Mrs Buck sobbed. Her hands shook as she looked down at the paper in her hands. It was easy to see that she was having problems. "He meant the world to us. He was our pride and joy. Michael had a wild imagination, he wanted to be a writer. Not only could he write, but he could draw too. And play the guitar. He taught himself."

She took a deep breath, more tears streaming down her face. Shaking her head, she handed the paper to her husband. After clearing his throat, he started to read where she had left off. "He cared for everyone. If he saw something or someone that was hurt, he made sure they got the attention that they needed. He was always like this, even when he was a little kid. He was very interested in Buddhism, and as most of you probably know, he quoted Buddha very often. With almost any subject, he could come up with a quote from Buddha. His favorite of all time was, _'You, yourself, as much as anybody in the entire universe, deserve your love and affection.' _It was the one that he used the most. Atleast, around home."

Mr and Mrs Buck gave each other sad glances as their son's favorite song started to play. They slowly walked back to their seats.

"Thank you Mr and Mrs Buck." The principal walked back up to the microphone. After a few moments, he started to speak again. "Chelsea Croy wasn't the most liked student. She was very quiet, and usually kept to herself. She was in every Art Class that Bluegrove University has to offer. Her art was amazing. We all know that she would have gotten very far with her art. Almost every waking moment of her time, seemed to be spent on her art. It was her passion, and it was her life. Would Chelsea's parents like to come up and say a few words?"

Everyone looked around the crowd. After a few seconds, Ian finally said, "She doesn't have any parents, sir."

"Any guardians or friends of hers want to come up?"

No one said a word. Since Erin was somewhat a friend of hers, she walked forward. She sighed as she got to the microphone and looked around. She wasn't really one to do stuff like this. But, she felt bad for Chelsea. "Chelsea's dad abonded her at a young age. I believe she was one. Her mother was left alone to take care of her. When she was ten, her mother died. She was brutaly murdered. Thats when Chelsea was sent to live with her aunt and uncle. They didn't pay much attention to her. Thats when she became really into art. Her aunt and uncle are rich, and they gave her the money to come here just to get rid of her. She was a great person, once you got to know her. Since she was shy, it was hard to find that out. I know that if she tried, she could have had many friends."

As Erin finished, she had tears in her eyes. Chelsea reminded her of herself, but Chelsea was better at art. She left the stage and walked back to Ian.

**  
**"Ahh, thank you, Erin Ulmer. That was something about Chelsea that I never knew." He looked down at the list of names and sighed. There were still ten names to go through. It was getting hard on everyone, including him. "Rohan Shaw was a class clown. Everyone knew him, and most people loved him. No matter how down someone was, he could make them laugh with something. Rohan was never sad, atleast, he never showed sadness. Everywhere he went, he wore a smile. Even when he got into trouble, his smile would hardly fade. He always looked on the brightside."

Before he could even finish, Rohan's mother was staggering to the stage. It was easy to see that she was drunk. She grabbed the microphone away from him. It was hard to understand her she was so drunk."My son, was the light of my life. He kept me sober, and and and happy, and alive. Without him..."

She was pulled off the stage before she was able to finish her sentence. She started to scream at the teachers that were holding onto her. They pulled her as far away from the others and waited for the police to show up and get her.

Rohan's girlfriend stood up and walked slowly towards the stage. Her hands shook as she opened the paper that her speech was on. "Rohan was the most amazing person that I have ever met. He will always have a place in my heart. It was rare to see him sad. Although I know it is really hard, I know that if he could say one thing right now, it would be, '_Don't be sad that we have died. Look on the brightside, we are going to be in a better place.' _"

Mr. Armstrong thanked Susie as she headed back to her seat. He adjusted his glasses as he started to read the next name on his list. "Kendra MucCullough was a very popular girl. Her homework didn't always get done, and her grades weren't the best. She was invited to every party, and was not afraid of anything."

Kendra's twin sister Cheyenne got up. For once, she was not where any makeup. Her brown hair was a mess, and looked like it hadn't been brushed in a week. She stared at the piece of paper in her hands for the longest time before she started to read. "Kendra inspired my greatly. She definately got the better half of the egg. She was the type of person who was always the first to dance on the dance floor, and liked almost every type of music. Although, her favorite music was rap, and her favorite artist was Eminem. Kendra could not go a day without listening to Eminem. Her favorite song by him was Lose Yourself. She knew every word, to every song that he sang. We even went to all his concerts. Atleast, all the concerts he did near here. One time we even met him. The picture she got with him, was her favorite picture of all time. She kept it beside her bed in a frame at all times. Everytime she went out of town, or spent the night at someones house, she'd bring it with her."

This time, instead of Mr. Armstrong getting onto the stage, it was the football team. The eighteen boys stood there silently, with sadden looks on each of their faces. They had lost their two best players to the shooting. And for once, each of the boys were wearing suits. Most days, they were wearing their football gear, or big baggy clothes. It was strange to see them actually dressed up. Some could say that they cleaned up rather nicely.

"Jordan Westwick and Tyler Harland were the two best teammates that played on Bluegrove University."

"Yes, although the team has seen many great players, these two have helped us win every game," a second boy added.

"Although they are gone, we believe they made each and everyone of us on the team stronger. We will win the big game coming up, just for those two," the first boy said. It was easy to tell that he was holding back tears. He had been very close to both boys. The three were inseperable until the day of the shooting.

"We all know that it may be hard to win this game without them. But, we believe that we can do it," another boy said, realizing the others fallin expression.

"All that we have to do is believe!"

"AND JUST WIN!" a boy yelled.

Erin shivered as she looked at the guy. He reminded her a lot of Lewis Romero from back in McKinely. She knew that it wasn't him since she had been to his funeral. But, she had the strange feeling that they were related in some way. Since she wasn't too much into sports, she hadn't realized that he was so fimilar until that moment. She also did not know his name. The only reason she would even care, was to find out if he was related to Lewis in any way. It was rumored that all of Lewis' family was very into sports, especially Football.

Erin sighed and looked over at Ian as the footballers talked about how great Tyler and Jordan were.Tyler had been the captain of the football team before he had died. This made the team stay up there longer then anyone else. Mostly because, they discussed who was going to be the new captain of the team. They thought that the school should have a say in it.

Finally, the boys got off the stage and headed back to their seats. Erin grabbed Ian's arm and pulled it towards herself, looking at his watch. A small sigh escaped her lips, "They were up there for forty-five minutes!" she whispered so that only Ian could hear her.

"I know," Ian replied, rolling his eyes. "I hate them. They annoy the hell out of me."

"Me too," Adriane nodded in agreement.

Yet again, Mr. Armstrong did not go onto the stage. This time, it was the cheerleading squad. Atleast, what was left of them. Erin rolled her eyes. She heated the cheerleaders. They had always annoyed her. Neither her nor Ian understood why girls like them were so popular. But, even though she hated them, she felt horrible that four of them had been killed.

One girl stood up close to the microphone. She looked horrible. For once, her hair and makeup weren't done. Her hair was a huge mess, and her cheeks were stained with tears and black mascara.

"We didn't just lose cheermates, we lost our best friends," the girl named Sheila sobbed.

Another girl got up beside Sheila. She too, looked awful. Larege bags formed under her eyes, and she too had horrible, messy hair. She looked a lot like Sheila with the way she was dressed. Although, she did not have mascara stains.

"Allison Lawerence, Jess Peterson, Melissa Barton, and Bailey Nyackwere four very amazing cheerleaders, as you all know."

"Allison was a great captain. She will be very missed."

"She taught us the most amazing cheers and routines."

"And as you all know, her and Tyler were dating."

Both Ian and Erin rolled their eyes as Alyssa added, "They were the cutest couple in the school. If not in the town."

"All four of these girls were amazing. Each were beautiful, and had great personalities. Everybody loved them."

Erin rolled her eyes again. She looked at Ian and whispered, "bull-shit." He laughed and nodded his head in agreement.

The cheerleaders kept talking for about a half an hour. Erin rest her head gently on Ian's shoulder as the girls spoke. It grew very boring, very fast. Especially since Erin hated these girls. No matter how bad she felt for them, she didn't want to listen to them babble like the bimbos they were. She was happy when the girls finally left the stage.

Erin sighed as it came the time for her and her friends to get on the stage. The next, and last, two people were a gay couple. Hardly anyone else in the school would accept the two. If she had seen them die in her permonition, she would have saved them as well. She wished that she was able to save everybody. Even the people she didn't really like. She still felt horrible that they died. Especially for their families.

Ian grabbed Erin's hand and looked at Cameron and Katie. Cameron nodded as if he read Ian's mind. The four of them headed towards the stage.

Erin unfolded the paper in her hands. As she did so, her hands shook violently. She knew that talking about these two was going to be harder then talking about Chelsea. These two were much closer friends to her.

"Although many of you may disagree, Jeff Preeper and Bryston Griffith were the cutest couple in this school. The cutest couple, ever. They were also two of the sweetest people in the world." Erin spoke as a few guys in the crowd booed.

Ian gave them all a dirty look. Then he looked back at Erin as if telling her to go on. But instead, she handed the paper over to Ian. "These two boys, were very good friends of ours. And they were truly amazing. They could act, sing, and dance, and were very good at all three."

Katie took the paper, and tried not to cry. Even though she was tough, she was not ashamed to admit that she cried. But, she forced herself not to, "Although they were gay, and of course, we all knew it since it was obvious, they could act as great heterosexual men."

"If you had only seen them act, you would never have known that they were gay." Cameron added, tears streaming down his face.

Erin looked over at him sympathetically. She knew how he felt losing two of her best friends. But figured it was probably harder on Cam. He was gay too. Bryston and Jeff were the two that helped him come out of the closest.

"They seemed to be great at everything that they did." Erin said, taking Cameron's hand in a comforting way. Just to let him know that he had his other friends still.

"And more of you would have seen that, if you just tried. If you just saw passed them being gay. Being different." Ian added to Erin's comment.

"There is nothing really wrong with being gay. Everyone is the same inside. Gays, blacks, everyone."

"Love and friendship are not about race, gender, sexuality, or anything else of the sort. I know that everyone here could have gotten along with these two boys, had they tried."

The four looked at each other sadly as they finished up. Slowly, they all started to climb off of the stage and back to their spots. They got back and faced the stage again as Mr. Armstrong got up. After a sigh and a long pause of silience, he started to talk again. "Now, if any of you would like to come up and pay a final rememberance to those that we lost, please do so now."

Erin grabbed the two flowers that she had brought. She couldn't only bring one, she hadn't only lost one person that she loved-she lost two. Both Jeff and Bryston were very close friends of hers. She wished that she had a flower for Chelsea as well, since she wasn't sure if anyone brought her one. Chelsea had been a major outcast, as she had pointed out while she was talking about her. As she lay her two flowers by the memorial stone, she started to cry. She hated to cry infront of people, especially this many people, but she couldn't help it. Not at that moment. She felt like it was partly her fault that she didn't save them.

Ian grabbed her and held onto her tightly. He was sad aswell, but he couldn't cry. Atleast, not while he was trying to comfort Erin. Ian could tell that she was blaming herself for their deaths. He kissed her forehead gently then started to whisper in her ear. "Erin, it's not your fault."

Erin cried into his chest. "Yes it is. I should have warned the whole school."

"Shh...it's not your fault. You didn't know. You didn't have time." he whispered "Don't feel guilty."

"Ian...I should have saved them. I should have tried."

"If you did, you would be dead along with them and probably many others."

"Your right...I guess..." Erin sighed, her face still burried in his chest. She could feel the stares of everybody standing around them. She knew that they were probably wondering what her and Ian were talking about. All the she hoped was that they didn't think that she was the killer. Although, she was sure that they wouldn't. The voice was a mans, and he had been much larger then her. In more ways then one. He was taller, and more buff.

_**I have never been to a funeral or anything of the sort, so this chapter was kinda hard. Hope that it is still good! And sorry that it took so long to get up! also, sorry it's so short! got stuck**_


End file.
